My Immortal Spell Check
by HungerGames1357
Summary: Ever attempted to read My Immortal by Tara Gilesbie only to find the spelling so atrocious that you couldn't continue? Well if you'd like to read My Immortal with spellings fixed, you've come to the right place!
1. IMPORTANT! Please read before starting!

I please ask people to read this chapter before they start.

Disclaimer: This fan fiction (thankfully) isn't mine.

For anyone who doesn't know what my immortal is, it is possibly the worst or the best (depends on which way you look at it) fanfiction ever written. It is very loosely based on Harry Potter with the main character being the worst Mary-Sue you can ever find, Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way.

The author, Tara Gilesbie has the most atrocious spelling I have ever seen and her plot is just terrible. The terrible spelling meant I couldn't stomach any further than chapter 11.

However, her story is quite hilarious (as far as I've read anyway) and I have decided to repost My Immortal, however, I am going to do the tedious job of what Tara Gilesbie should of done 5 years ago, I am going to use spell check.

I understand many people would prefer to read My Immortal with all the atrocious spelling included, as no doubt it's probably funnier if you can stick it, if you are one of those people, go back to Google and search for it, many people have reposted it.

However, if like me, you would like to actually be able to read My Immortal, than you have come to the right place.

So people who have never read My Immortal, please do not flame me for the terrible plot as I did not write this!


	2. Chapter 1

AN: Special fangz (get it, because I'm goffik) to my girlfriend (ew not in that way) raven, bloodytearz666 for helping me with the story and spelling. You rock! Justin you're the love of my depressing life you rock too! MCR ROCK!

Hi my name is Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way and I have long ebony black hair (that's how I got my name) with purple streaks and red tips that reaches my mid-back. I have icy blue eyes like limpid tears and a lot of people tell me I look like Amy Lee (AN: if you don't know who she is, get the hell out of here!). I'm not related to Gerard Way but I wish I was because he's a major fucking hottie. I'm a vampire but my teeth are straight and white. I have pale white skin. I'm also a witch and I go to a magic school called Hogwarts in England where I'm in the seventh year (I'm seventeen). I'm a Goth (in case you couldn't tell) and I wear mostly black. I love Hot Topic and I buy all my clothes from there. For example today I was wearing a black corset with matching lace around it and a black leather miniskirt, pink fishnets and black combat boots. I was wearing black lipstick, white foundation, black eyeliner and red eye shadow. I was walking outside Hogwarts. It was snowing and raining so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. A lot of preps stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them.

"Hey Ebony!" shouted a voice. I looked up. It was... Draco Malfoy!

"What's up Draco?" I asked.

"Nothing." he said shyly.

But then, I heard my friends call me and I had to go away.

AN: IS it good? PLZ tell me fangz!


	3. Chapter 2

AN: Fangz to bloodytearz666 for helping me with this chapter! By the way, preps stop flaming my story ok!

The next day I woke up in my bedroom. It was snowing and raining again. I opened the door of my coffin and drank some blood from a bottle I had. My coffin was black ebony and inside it was hot pink velvet with black lace on the ends. I got out of my coffin and took off my giant MCR t-shirt which I used for pyjamas. Instead, I put on a black leather dress, a pentagram necklace, combat boots and black fishnets. I put on four pairs of earrings in my pierced ears, and put my hair in a kind of messy bun.

My friend, Willow (AN: Raven this is you!) woke up then and grinned at me. She flipped her long waist-length raven black hair with pink streaks and opened her forest-green eyes. She put on her Marilyn Manson t-shirt with a black mini, fishnets and pointy high-heeled boots. We put on our makeup (black lipstick white foundation and black eyeliner.)

"Oh my fucking God, I saw you talking to Draco Malfoy yesterday!" she said excitedly.

"Yeah, so?" I said, blushing.

"Do you like Draco?" she asked as we went out of the Slytherin common room and into the Great Hall.

"No I so fucking don't!" I shouted.

"Yeah right!" she exclaimed. Just then, Draco walked up to me.

"Hi." he said.

"Hi." I replied flirtily.

"Guess what?" he said.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, Good Charlotte are having a concert in Hogsmeade," he told me.

"Oh my fucking God!" I screamed. I love Good Charlotte. They are my favourite band, besides MCR.

"Well... do you want to go with me?" he asked.

I gasped.


	4. Chapter 3

AN: STOP FLAMING THE STORY PREPZ OK! Otherwise fangs to the goffik people for the good reviews! FANGS AGAIN RAVEN! Oh yeah, by the way I don't own this or the lyrics for Good Charlotte.

On the night of the concert I put on my black lace-up boots with high heels. Underneath them were ripped red fishnets. Then I put on a black leather mini dress with all this corset stuff on the back and front. I put on matching fishnet on my arms. I straightened my hair and made it look all spiky. I felt a little depressed then, so I slit one of my wrists. I read a depressing book while I waited for it to stop bleeding and I listened to some GC. I painted my nails black and put on TONS of black eyeliner. Then I put on some black lipstick. I didn't put on foundation because I was pale anyway. I drank some human blood so I was ready to go to the concert.

I went outside. Draco was waiting there in front of his flying car. He was wearing a Simple Plan t-shirt (they would play at the show too), baggy black skater pants, black nail polish and a little eyeliner (AN: A lot of cool boys wear it ok!)

"Hi Draco!" I said in a depressed voice.

"Hi Ebony," he said back. We walked into his flying black Mercedes-Benz (the license plate said 666) and flew to the place with the concert. On the way we listened excitedly to Good Charlotte and Marilyn Manson. We both smoked cigarettes and drugs. When we got there, we both hopped out of the car. We went to the mosh pit at the front of the stage and jumped up and down as we listened to Good Charlotte.

"You come in cold, you're covered in blood. They're all so happy you've arrived. The doctor cuts your cord, hands you to your mom, she sets you free into this life," sang Joel (I don't own the lyrics to this song.)

"Joel is so fucking hot," I said to Draco, pointing to him as he sung, filling the club with his amazing voice.

Suddenly Draco looked sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked as we moshed to the music. Then I caught on.

"Hey, it's ok I don't like him better than YOU!" I said.

"Really?" asked Draco sensitively and he put his arm around me all protective.

"Really," I said. "Besides I don't even know Joel and he's going out with Hilary fucking Duff. I fucking hate that little bitch," I said disgustedly, thinking of her ugly blonde face.

The night went on really well, and I had a great time. So did Draco. After the concert, we drank some beer and asked Benji and Joel for their autographs and photos with them. We got GC concert t-shirts. Draco and I crawled back into the Mercedes-Benz, but Draco didn't go back into Hogwarts, instead he drove the car into... the Forbidden Forest!


	5. Chapter 4

AN: I said stop flaming ok, Ebony's name is EBONY, not Mary Sue OK! DRACO IS SO IN LOVE with her that he is acting different! They knew each other before ok!

"DRACO!" I shouted. "What the fuck do you think you are doing?"

Draco didn't answer but he stopped the flying car and he walked out of it. I walked out of it too, curiously.

"What the fucking hell?" I asked angrily.

"Ebony?" he asked.

"What?" I snapped.

Draco leaned in extra-close and I looked into his gothic red eyes (he was wearing colour contacts) which revealed so much depressing sorrow and evilness and then suddenly I didn't feel mad anymore.

And then... suddenly Draco kissed me passionately. Draco climbed on top of me and we started to make out keenly against a tree. He took off my top and I took off his clothes. I even took off my bra. Then he put his thingy into my- you-know-what and we did it for the first time.

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" I screamed. I was beginning to get an orgasm. We started to kiss everywhere and my pale body became all warm. And then...

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHERFUKERS!"

It was...Dumbledore!


	6. Chapter 5

AN: STOP flaming! If u flame it means you're a prep or a poser! The only reason Dumbledore swore is because he had a headache ok and on top of that he was mad at them for having sex! PS. I'm not updating until I get five good reviews!

Dumbledore made Draco and I follow him. He kept shouting at us angrily.

"You ludicrous fools!" he shouted.

I started to cry, tears of blood rolling down my pale face. Draco comforted me. When we went back to the castle Dumbledore took us to Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall who were both looking very angry.

"They were having sexual intercourse in the Forbidden Forest!" he yelled in a furious voice.

"Why did you do such a thing, you mediocre dunces?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"How dare you?" demanded Professor Snape.

And then Draco shrieked, "BECAUSE I LOVE HER!"

Everyone was quiet. Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall still looked mad but Professor Snape said, "Fine, very well. You may go up to your rooms."

Draco and I went upstairs while the teachers glared at us.

"Are you okay, Ebony?" Draco asked me gently.

"Yeah I guess," I lied. I went to the girl's dorm and brushed my teeth and my hair and changed into a low-cut black floor-length dress with red lace all around it and black high heels.

When I came out Draco was standing in front of the bathroom. He started to sing "I just wanna live," by Good Charlotte. I was so flattered, even though he wasn't supposed to be there. We hugged and kissed. After that, we said goodnight and he reluctantly went back into his room.


	7. Chapter 6

AN: Shut up preps ok! PS. I won't update until you give me good reviews!

The next day I woke up in my coffin. I put on a black miniskirt that was all ripped around the end, a matching top with red skulls all over it and high heeled boots that were black. I put on two pairs of skull earrings and two crosses in my ears. I spray-painted my hair with purple.

In the Great Hall, I ate some Count Cholula cereal with blood instead of milk, and a glass of red blood. Suddenly someone bumped into me. All the blood spilled over my top.

"Bastard!" I shouted angrily. I regretted saying it when I looked up because I was looking into the pale white face of a gothic boy with spiky black hair with red streaks in it. He was wearing so much eyeliner that I was going down his face and he was wearing black lipstick. He didn't have glasses anymore and now he was wearing red contact lenses just like Draco's and there was no scar on his forehead anymore. He had a manly stubble on his chin. He had a sexy English accent. He looked exactly like Joel Madden. He was so sexy that my body went all hot when I saw him kind of like an erection only I'm a girl so I didn't get one you sicko.

"I'm so sorry," he said in a shy voice.

"That's all right. What's your name?" I questioned.

"My name's Harry Potter, although most people call me Vampire these days," he grumbled.

"Why?" I exclaimed.

"Because I love the taste of human blood," he giggled.

"Well, I am a vampire," I confessed.

"Really?" he whimpered.

"Yeah!" I roared.

We sat down to talk for a while. Then Draco came up behind me and told me he had a surprise for me so I went away with him.


	8. Chapter 7

AN: Well ok u guys I'm only writing this because I got 5 good reviews. By the way I won't write the next chapter until I get TEN good ones! STOP FLAMING OR I'LL REPORT YOU! Ebony isn't a Mary Sue ok; she isn't perfect SHES A SATANIST! She has problems; she's depressed for god's sake!

Draco and I held our pale white hands with black nail polish as we went upstairs. I was wearing red Satanist sings on my nails in red nail polish (AN: see does that sound like a Mary Sue to you?). I waved to Vampire. Dark misery was in his depressed eyes. I guess he was jealous of me that I was going out with Draco. Anyway, I went upstairs excitedly with Draco. We went into his room and locked the door.

We started frenching passively and we took off each other's clothes enthusiastically. He felt me up before I took off my top. Then I took off my black leather bra and he took off his pants. We went on the bed and started making out naked and then he put his boy's thingy in mine and we HAD SEX. (See is that stupid?)

"Oh Draco, Draco!" I screamed while getting an orgasm when all of a sudden I saw a tattoo I had never seen before on Draco's arm. It was a black heart with an arrow through it. On it in bloody gothic writing were the words... Vampire!

I was so angry.

"You bastard!" I shouted angrily, jumping out of the bed.

"No! No! But you don't understand!" Draco pleaded. But I knew too much.

"No, you fucking idiot!" I shouted. "You probably have AIDs anyway!"

I put on my clothes all huffily and then stomped out. Draco ran out even though he was naked. He had a really big you-know-what but I was too mad to care. I stomped out and did so until I was in Vampire's classroom where he was having a lesson with Professor Snape and some other people.

"VAMPIRE POTTER, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" I yelled.


End file.
